Regalo
by Cristy Nohara
Summary: -Je,je.Veo que somos iguales Sakura-chan. One-Shot Narusaku.


Había estado pensando en un regalo de aniversario para Naruto pero todavía no se decidía, no sabía exactamente qué podría gustarle a su rubio novio. No es que no conociese sus gustos y esas cosas, había estado el suficiente tiempo con él para saber que es lo que le gusta o no,y no es por presumir pero sabía que lo que más le gustaba a Naruto en el mundo entero era ella,en el segundo lugar se quedaba el ramen, no sabía cómo pero es así.

Con la ayuda de su mejor amiga Ino Yamanka vagaba por el centro comercial en busca del regalo perfecto,¿qué tan difícil puede ser eso?.Pues más de lo que creía, dos horas sin encontrar nada y a este paso tendría que hacer uso de su última opción y alternativa, invitarle a comer ramen, bastante soso pero sabía que al rubio cabeza hueca le gustaría, y mucho.

Por un momento se preguntó si Naruto ya habrá encontrado un regalo para ella. Pensó que seguramente no lo hizo y que posiblemente ni se acuerde de su aniversario. Un año juntos, y ella que al principio creía que no durarían ni una semana.

-¡Decidete de una maldita vez frentona, estoy cansada de caminar de un lado a otro!.-Se quejó la Yamanaka parando su caminata para masajearse el tobillo.

-Lo siento Ino,pero no pienso irme sin encontrar un buen regalo para Naruto. Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo no te detendré.

Ino rodó los ojos.-Esta bien, continuemos.-Sakura sonrió-Pero más te vale encontrar ya ese dichoso regalo.

-Si, tienes razon.¡Pero es que no sé que regalarle!.-Gritó molesta.

-Pues podrías darle algo que le guste, videojuegos, ramen, podrías hacerle la tarea durante un mes, o tu en ropa interior aseguro que ese sí que le gustaría.-Dijo Ino moviendo ambas cejas sugestivamente.

Sakura se puso como tomate por la última idea que propuso su amiga.

-¡No digas tonterías cerda!.-Gritó abochornada, ni se imaginaba a ella misma en ropa interior frente al pervertido de su novio.-Solo…debo encontrar algo hermoso con lo que pueda demostrar lo mucho que le quiero.

-Con el sexo puedes demostrárselo.

-¡Callate!.

Ino soltó un pequeña carcajada por la actitud de su pelirosa amiga.

-Esta bien,esta hay que ponerse así,solo bromeaba.

-Lo sé cerda.

-Pero sigo pensando que sería un buen regalo, no te imaginas cuanto lo disfrutamos Shika y yo en nuestro primer aniversario, fue tan…

-¡Sin detalles cerda!.-Grito Sakura tapándose los oidos y cerrando los ojos, no quería imaginarse a su amiga y al vago de su novio haciendo el…

-O también puedes darle esto,es muy bonito.

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio lo que señalaba su amiga. Era un osito de peluche de color rosado y que llevaba una camisa blanca donde ponía escrito "I love You".Sakura miraba el peluche indecisa.

-No sé Ino, lo considero muy común regalo.

-¿Tu crees?,para mi es bastante hermoso. Pero creo que sería mejor si se puede personalizar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Bueno, sería mejor si pone algo como "I love you Naruto " o algo así.

-Creo que sería una buena idea,además creo que se hace por aquí, ¿vamos?.

-Claro.

 _El día del aniversario:_

Sakura estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Pero gracias a las clases de actuación que tuvo de pequeña-por que en esos momentos soñaba con ser actriz y no doctora-podia esconder sus nervios.

No estaba muy segura de que a Naruto le pudiese gustar el regalo que le había hecho, lo consideraba muy soso y simple a de más de inú no paraba de reconsiderar lo del ramen, o la pervertida idea de su mejor amiga. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, lo hecho hecho estaba y ya no se podía cambiar, y tampoco llevaba puesta ropa interior sexy así que…no hay salida.

-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?.

La pregunta de su novio la sacó de su mundo, con un sonrisa forzada asintió queriendo despreocuparle. Pero Naruto la conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía que algo le ocurría a su novia.

-¿En serio?,no has comido nada.-Señalo el plato aun lleno de la chica.-¿No tienes hambre?.

-¡Si!,es solo que…no me esperaba esto. Pensé que sería algo más simple.

-¿Te incomoda?.

-¡No!,solo…amm..¡T-tengo que ir al baño!.-Como rayo se levanto y se fue directa al servicio de mujeres.

Naruto estuvo apunto de levantarse y preguntarla qué la ocurría porque la notaba bastante extrañ ás no fue tan buena idea traerla a un restaurante de lujo para celebrar su aniversario.

Sakura volvió luego de unos cuantos minutos. Mientras que estuvo en el baño-sin hacer nada aparte de regañarse-pensó en la posibilidad de escapar del restaurante e ir en busca de un buen y mejor regalo, pero no sería una buena idea.

Naruto la había invitado a comer en un restaurante muy sofisticado y lujoso, con sólo ver los precios en la carta escupió el poco vino que tenía en la boca en la cara de su novio-que entre disculpas tuvo que limpiar-y no paraba de preguntarse de dónde había sacado Naruto el dinero para permitirse ir tan lugar y porqué tenía que haber tantos ceros solo por una botella de agua.

Sin duda Naruto la estaba dando un buen regalo, y ella solo le daría un miserable peluche.

Con un suspiro desganado se sentó en la silla como si ya no tuviese alma. Y pensó que este seria su último aniversario con Naruto.

-¿De verdad estas bien Sakura-chan?, estas muy rara dattebayo.

-Lo siento, seguramente estoy echando a perder la cena. Lo siento.-Se disculpó, no solo por eso.

-Esta bien Sakura-chan.-Naruto sonrió comprensivo y estiro su mano para alcanzar la de su novia y acariciarla.-Esta siendo una de las mejores noches de mi vida dattebayo.

- _No por mucho tiempo.-_ Pensó Sakura.

-Quiero darte mi regalo Sakura-chan.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos asustada,¿no era la cena el regalo?.

-¿R-regalo?.-balbuceó.

-Si,no sé si te gustará.-Se rascó la nuca nervioso-Estuve casi un día entero buscando algo que pudiese gustarte pero no encontré gran cosa, así que te compre…

-¡Espera!-Interrumpió alarmada la estudiante de medicina.-Yo te daré mi regalo primero.

-E…Esta bien,como quieras Sakura-chan.-Accedió el rubio.

Sakura trago grueso y pidió a ó de su bolso-grande-la caja que contenía el regalo y se lo entregó a su novio.

Cuando Naruto, curioso, estuvo apunto de deshacer el lazo que decoraba la caja Sakura lo detuvo.

-Antes de que lo habrás…yo quiero pedirte disculpas, lo siento mucho Naruto, te juro que no era mi intención pero no encontré nada que pueda gustarte y…

-Sakura-chan-interrumpió ahora el rubio, cuando Sakura hablaba así sólo significaba que estaba nerviosa-No tienes porqué preocuparte, solo es un regalo.

-Pero no te gustará.-Dijo bajando la mirada apenada.

-Cualquier cosa que venga de ti Sakura-chan, me encanta.-Consoló Naruto con su característica sonrisa.

Sakura sólo pudo permanecer en silencio y esperar el veredicto de su novio. Escuchó como abría la caja y luego silencio.

- _Lo sabía…no le gusta._

-Je, que somos iguales Sakura-chan.

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó extrañada no esperándose tal reacción por parte de su novio.

Naruto no contestó pero seguía con esa sonrisa en su cara, de no sabe quién donde sacó una caja-un poco similar a la de Sakura-y se la entregó a la pelirosa.

-Abrelo.

Sakura asintió no muy segura y abrió la caja. Se quedó pasmada y sin palabras al descubrir que dentro de la caja había un peluche como el que recién regaló a Naruto solo que éste era naranja y tenía escrito en su camisa es un "¡I love Sakura-chan dattebayo!" en vez de "I love Naruto ".

Miró a Naruto quien seguía sonriendo mientras la observaba y luego miró al peluche, realmente no se lo esperaba.

-Pero yo…

-Dale la vuelta.-Dijo Naruto.

Sakura sin entender todavía le dio la vuelta al peluche, y tuvo que cubrir su boca para no soltar un grito que podría haber asustado a los demás presentes en el restaurante.

-Se que es muy pronto pero...-Habló Naruto mirando a su novia-Pero yo realmente te amo mucho Sakura-chan y espero que aceptes dar ese paso conmigo.

Sakura parecía ida, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Solo estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida por dos razones: primera porque no se esperaba que Naruto y ella tuviesen la misma idea y segundo porque no esperaba que detrás de la camisa del oso estuviese escrito un "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?,eso sin duda era lo último que se esperaba.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Sakura-chan?.-Preguntó Naruto ya de rodillas frente a la pelirosa.

-¿Tu qué crees?.-Contestó ella y Naruto solo pudo ampliar más su sonrisa.

••• **FIN•••**

Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado este otro one-shot salido de la nada. Me disculpó por los errores ortográficos(el corrector es mi enemigo, literalmente), y gracias por los reviews en Vehículo.

Gracias por leer y nos leemos en otro fic.


End file.
